1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic accessory apparatus and an audio signal transmission method thereof, in particular, to an electronic accessory apparatus and an audio signal transmission method thereof with improved audio signal quality.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the progress in electronic technology, electronic devices have become necessary equipment in people's lives. In addition, the requirement on the performance exhibited by the electronic devices has become higher.
Concerning the requirement of high audio quality, 3 microphones are required in a headphone to accomplish high quality audio signal transmission operations. However, the audio signal transmission of only a single microphone is supported in the present type C USB, thus the requirement of users cannot be satisfied. Moreover, concerning an aspect of audio play, when the equivalent impedance of the audio signal transmission channels provided by the type C USB is excessively high, the audio quality would be lowered as well, so that the requirement of users cannot be satisfied.